1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the recovery of volatile, organic, water-immiscible wetting liquids from solid materials containing same.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The recovery of volatile, organic, water-immiscible liquids which are employed in the processing of solid materials, for example, textiles, is of significant economic and ecologic importance. U.S. Pat. No. 3,542,506 dicloses the use of superheated steam, applied countercurrently, to remove halogenated hydrocarbon dry-cleaning solvent from a moving textile web. The solvent vapors and the steam are condensed and the solvent is separated from the water by conventional means, such as a water separator. U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,408,748 and 3,466,757 disclose a process for contacting a solvent wet solid with superheated stripping solvent vapor to remove the solvent from the solid. The stripping solvent can be the same as the solvent wetting the solid. The solvent or solvents can be recovered by conventional condensation techniques.
Prior art devices and processes may be wasteful of energy and of the wetting and stripping liquids employed. For example, the use of superheated steam to remove a high boiling solvent may be very inefficient. Similarly, the use of superheated organic liquids, instead of superheated steam, may be very inefficient and expensive if the organic liquid employed is not recovered from the object treated therewith.